Atrapados en la galería
by 27haruhichan
Summary: Una simple visita a la galería de arte del artista "Daidouji" es capaz de convertirse en una pesadilla cuyo destino esta siendo manejado por un par de rosas (Ad: Inspirado en IB)
1. El mundo del arte

**INTRODUCCIÓN LARGA (ALGO)**

**Yo: ¡E VUELTO MUNDO! *miro el lugar* parece que nada cambio o se ensucio.**

**Ginga y Pinkie: *llorando cataratas estilo anime* ¡Pau-chan! *se me abalanzan en un abrazo***

**Yo: Entiendo que me fui y me extra... ñaron ¡me estan asfixiando!**

**Los demas: *gota* eso es demasiado afecto...**

**Yo: *me los quito de encima* bueno, queria decirles que, después de dos meses de depresión, examenes, materias que debía recuperar, terapia, problemas familiares, etc, decidí que voy a quedarme como escritora :3**

**Kaito: ¿es necesario recordarte que deberias hacer conti en vez de hacer esta cuestión?**

**Yo: culpa a Doña inspiración por darme la idea para esto y no para el resto, en fin, este fic esta inspirado en uno de mis juegos favoritos para pc, llamado "Ib".**

**Rainbow: ¿quienes sufriran?**

**Yo: Kenta y Ryuga, ahora dilo...**

**Rainbow: *suspiro* Beyblade, sus personajes y la ambientación de Ib no le pertenecen a la autora, solo el fic.**

El joven Kenta miraba asombrado lo que había a su alrededor ¿la razón?, él y sus padres habían decidido ir a una galería de arte de todo tipo: creativo, sentimental, incluso abstracto.

"Mama ¿puedo adelantarme a ver las esculturas?" preguntó a su madre impaciente.

Su madre quedó pensativa unos segundos para luego voltear la vista a su esposo y escuchar un "No hay problema" de su parte "ok..." dijo"pero no vayas muy lejos y no molestes a los demas visitantes... aunque bueno, no creo que tenga que preocuparme tanto, diviértete" al terminar, besó a su hijo en la frente y Kenta se adentró más en la galería.

"_Sugoi..."_ pensó al ver aun más pinturas y esculturas y mucha gente mirandolas maravillados, camino con la vista fijada en unas esculturas de vestidos rojo, azul y amarillo y debido a eso, chocó con una persona que estaba viendo una pintura -Lo siento, no me fije- se disculpó algo apenado, notó que había chocado con un chico de ojos ambar y con el cabello blanco y un mechón rojo y que a pesar del choque ni lo vio, Kenta se confundió al ver la indiferencia de esa persona, así que solo siguió su camino.

"Parece como si salieran del cuadro" dijo en voz baja mirando el cuadro de un gato con la vista fijada en una ventana, llamado ¨Dilema¨ por razones desconocidas, luego de un rato de mirar algunos cuadros y otras obras, Kenta decidió volver con sus padres, pero al volver notó un cuadro que nunca había visto: parecía ser arte abstracto, pero mostraba claramente un paisaje algo distorcionado. Leyó el nombre el cuadro, el cual era; ¨El mundo ...¨ no se alcanzaba a leer la última palabra debido a que algo o alguien lo había roto mucho antes. Kenta se quedó contemplandola otros segundos cuando un gritó lo alarmó, o más bien, varios gritos "¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó asustado, cuando volvió por donde había venido, la vista lo impactó...

No había absolutamente nadie en el lugar...

"¿Q-qué esta pasando?" preguntó aun asustado "¿Mama? ¿Papa?... ¿Hay alguien aquí?" por más que llamaba a sus padres o a otro ser viviente, solo obtenia como respuesta el eco de su voz a travez del pasillo, trató de abrir la puerta pero esta ni se movia. Tragó saliva y volvió a recorrer los lugares por los que había pasado antes con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien.

Mala idea...

Al entrar en una habitación, vio como el gato de ¨Dilema¨ salía de su cuadro y se le acercaba, al igual que las esculturas con los vestidos cobraron vida, entre otros, Kenta salió corriendo mientras gritaba y pedía ayuda en vano, se escondió detras de una pared y vió como un cuadro de una ballena abría la boca como si fuera una puerta, la cual susurraba ¨entra¨ de forma casi inaudible, viendo que no tenía otra opción, entró con lo ojos cerrados y corriendo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que estaba en un pasillo rojo oscuro con cuadros distorcionados "¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó, no había muchos lugares que inspeccionar más que dos puertas, tomó la de la derecha y notó que había una rosa colocada en un jarrón lleno de agua, curiosamente sus petalos eran de color esmeralda al igual que el cabello del niño "¿una rosa?" esa y un millon de preguntas más llenaban la mente de Kenta, alzó la vista y vio que había algo escrito con pintura verde y letras gruesas ¨**La rosa eres tú...¨**. Kenta pensó que la rosa era importante (N/A: como en La Bella y la Bestia), así que la tomo con delicadeza y salió de ahí.

Sin embargo, al salir, en todo el piso estaba escrito con sangre ¨¡Ladrón!¨, decidió tomar valor y avanzar sin tomarle mucha importancia, debido a que ya NO había salida de ahí.

Camino varios metros asustandose con las cosas que aparecian de la nada, las pinturas de animales salían de sus cuadros, pero al parecer eran inofensivos, ya que cada vez que veían a Kenta, pasaban de largo, las pinturas y esculturas de plantas crecían hasta parecer mega-enredaderas que cubrian varias paredes y atravesaban una que otra puerta, entre otras cosas. Siguió con su camino hasta que de la nada el cuadro de una mujer vestida de rojo se cae y comienza a perseguirlo arrastrandose, Kenta solo gritó y empezó a correr. Por desgracia tropezó cayendo boca abajo, volteo y justó vio cuando la mujer saltó y empezó a manotearlo. Se vió obligado a patearla y salir corriendo hasta cruzar una puerta y llegar a otro pasillo "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta pasando esto? ¿por qué?" bajó la vista y notó que: a) a su rosa se le había roto un petalo y b) gracias a eso, en su brazo se formó una pequeña pero profunda herida.

Al ver eso, comenzó a llorar "No quiero estar aquí... quiero estar con mama y papa..." decía entre sollozos, hasta que a lo lejos pudo escuchar a alguien tratando de pedir ayuda, así que avanzó hasta que se encontró con alguien tirado en el piso, ese era el mismo chico con el chocó en la galería normal, pero ahora estaba malherido, intentó ayudarlo, pero él solo respondía "... duele... mucho... la ro... sa...".

"_¿qué puedo hacer?"_ pensó Kenta preocupado y escuchó otro ruido "No te preocupes, ya vuelvo" le dijo antes de ir corriendo hasta el otro lado del lugar y ver como una bestia amorfa masticaba una planta, al notarla bien, notó que era una rosa blanca casi muerta, en eso recordó lo que estaba escrito ¨_**La rosa eres tú...¨**_, luego recordó su herida causada por el petalo roto, así miró feo a la bestia y logró llamar su atención "¡Oye!" la criatura volteo a verlo "¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?". La criatura solo soltó la rosa y empezó a perseguirlo. Kenta tuvo que correr para que lo siguiera y él trataba de ver como salir y poder tomar la rosa "Un momento..." dijo en voz baja "si aquí las pinturas cobran vida, que pasaría si ¿uso un dibujo mi favor?" en eso se acordó que tenía un lapiz en su bolsillo, así que en una pared digujo la puerta de una jaula (N/A: vaya a saberse como) para abrirla y ver como el monstruo quedaba atrapado ahí "Cosa malcriada" le dijo.

Tomó la rosa blanca y fue corriendo para volver con ese chico "_Si no me equivocó, al curar la rosa, él también se curara"_ pensó sin darse cuenta de que al frente de él había una mesita de noche que tenía un jarrón, con la cual chocó haciendo que se le cayeran las rosas y que el jarrón cayera y rompiera, vió como al final el jarrón estaba lleno de agua y que esta, al entrar al contacto con las rosas, ambas volvieron a quedar como nuevas.

Kenta las recogió y se dió cuenta de que no solo su herida se había mejorado por completo, sino que también pudo ver que la segunda rosa era blanca con algunos petalos rojos. Al verlas se acordó del chico y volvió a donde estaba, al llegar, vió como el joven ya no tenía heridas y se levantaba sacudiendose el polvo.

"Etto... creo que esto te pertenece" dijo Kenta dandole la rosa blanca con rojo. El otro solo la tomo brusca e indiferentemente para luego darse la vuelta y seguir caminando "¡E-espera!, ¿no me dirás gracias o algo así?"

"No" dijo secamente mientras seguía caminando. Pero se dió cuenta de que lo estaba siguiendo "¿qué haces?".

"Bu-bueno, yo también ando perdido en este laberinto artistico y pues necesito ayuda para volver y creo que tú también".

"Mira niño, solo te dire una cosa de utilidad: si la rosa se extingue, tu también moriras, ya viste como quede yo cuando esa cosa se llevó la mia y empezó a comérsela" le respondió sin voltear.

"¡Oye!, en primer lugar me llamó Kenta y en segundo, al parecer hay que trabajar juntos para salir, ya que tú habrias muerto si no hubiese llegado" dijo firme Kenta "y creo que pronto necesitare ayuda, así que..." vio que lo estaba ignorando mientras avanzaba "¡No me dejes aquí!" le gritó corriendo para alcanzarlo "solo quiero salir y encontrar a mis padres, por favor, ayúdame".

El mayor suspiró y le dijo "Ok enano, pero apenas encontremos a tus padres, me largo lejos".

"Gracias este... ¿como te llamas?" preguntó Kenta un poco avergonzado de sus modales.

"Soy Ryuga, Ryuga Kishatu" dijo Ryuga volteando "ahora ven, no me gusta esperar". Se quedó ahí hasta que Kenta lo pudo alcanzar y los dos siguieron su camino esperando encontrar la salida o a otra persona...

**Yo: como veran (si es que han jugado el juego), puse a Kenta como Ib y a Ryuga como Garry, también tengo pensado poner a Yu como Mary y a Doji como el famoso Guertena y finalmente, siendo sincera, voy a amar hacer este fic igual que los otros asdsdasdasdasd, en fin, dejen reviews, criticas, etc ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**P.D: es lindo haber vuelto :)**

**P.D.D: si quieren el juego, pidanme el link para descargarlo en español :3**

**P.D.D: ¡AL FIN TERMINE EL AÑO ESCOLAR! *coro de angeles cantando; A****leluya**


	2. Una extraña muñeca

**Yo: argh, de nuevo para esto, aunque no me molesta en absoluto, adoro Ib, aunque tiene muchos finales jeje, en fin, como el fic lo estoy inspirando en el juego y en los finales que saque, puede que este sea el fic más corto que haya hecho e.e, en fin, disfruten.**

Ahora Kenta y Ryuga tenian que encontrar la salida, a pesar de varios obstáculos, que eran.

1) Cuadros sonrientes que escupian acido por doquier

2) Cuadros de mujeres que caian y los perseguian

3) Esculturas que los quieren matar

y 4) el hecho de que habian muy pocos jarrones con agua para así mejorar sus rosas.

"¡ARGH! ¡¿Cuanto tiempo nos llevara esto?!" preguntó Ryuga furioso y comenzando a golpear una pared.

"¡Espera Ryuga, sera mejor que te calmes! cualquier error que hagamos podría costarnos la vida misma" dijo Kenta recargado en una pared blanca.

"Ok, ok, me calmare..." respondió entre dientes.

"Hay que buscar la salida" dijo Kenta antes de dirijirse a la puerta por la que entraron, pero no había nada "¿eh?, ¿qué no había una puerta aquí?" preguntó confundido y palpando la pared de a poco hasta que por azares del destino (si claro), piso una baldosa que se hundió y vieron como se formaba una rara puerta que parecia cualquier cosa en realidad, al voltear y ver el cuarto lleno de muñecos creepy (N/A: lógica de estas cosas, nada tiene sentido y todo te puede matar, el que entendió entendió) que les daban mala espina, decidieron ir por la puerta, pero no notaron que uno de los muñecos cayó y se levantó lentamente antes de que la puerta cerrara.

"Este cuarto no me gusta nada" dijo Ryuga al ver el cuarto que era un laberinto lleno de cuadros de mujeres (las mismas que se las pasan persiguiendolos) y estatuas sin cabeza.

"A mi menos" dijo Kenta alejandose lo más posible de ese arte macabro, de pronto escucho algo parecido a un llanto femenino "¿huh? ¿escuchaste eso Ryuga?".

"Si, fuerte y claro, pero ¿de donde vendra?" los dos comenzaron a caminar y a cada paso, el llanto era más fuerte, llego a ser insorpotable cuando llegaron a una puerta "mmmm... quedate aquí niño..."

"Voy contigo" antes de que Kenta pudiera avanzar, Ryuga ya habia entrado y casi cerró la puerta por completo "¡Ryuga!", trató de abrir la puerta, pero ahora pesaba un montón "Rayos... ¿ahora qué?".

~en la habitación~

"¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien?" preguntó Ryuga pero solo conseguia ver... bueno, ese era el problema, no veía nada "argh, no veo nada..." puso sus manos en los bolsillos y sus dedos tocaron algo metálico "¿eh? ¡Claro!, olvide que tengo mi mechero jeje" luego de dos intentos pudo iluminar un poco el lugar, volvio a escuchar el llanto y decidío avanzar.

"Ve a la galería de Daidouji dijeron, será divertido dijeron, ¡no es necesario que lleves tu bey dijeron!" refunfuñaba mirando con desprecio los cuadros del autor Daidouji, después de dos minutos logró escuchar el llanto, esta vez mucho más fuerte que antes -¿Donde estas? ¿Te encuentras bien?- caminó otro poco y encontró una muñeca de trapo que tenía el cabello hecho de lana celeste y botones violetas que hacían los ojos, parecía simplemente sollozar, ya que, como todos sabemos, ¡los muñecos de trapo no lloran y...! (Ginga: Pau, te estas llendo por las ramas -.-U. Yo: perdón .3.).

-Quiero volver a casa, ¿por qué me dejaron aquí?... no entiendo nada- dijo la muñeca sin mirar a Ryuga.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ryuga.

La muñeca alzó la vista -Mis hermanos me abandonaron, o más bien, me olvidaron, quiero volver a casa- dijo -¿puedes llevarme de vuelta?- preguntó suplicante.

-¿huh?-.

-Por favor, quiero volver- la muñeca comenzó a arrastrarse para llegar al mayor, pero luego Ryuga pudo ver cuatro flashes.

El primero era de una chica de tes morena, cabello celeste y ojos violetas vistiendo un traje azul, parecía sonreirle a alguien. En el segundo estaba la misma chica, pero ahora no tenía ojos ni piernas, solo era un torso con brazos y dos agujeros negros que lloraban sangre, ella se arrastraba lentamente y con claridad se podia ver que estaba agonizando. El tercer flash era de una persona adulta cosiendo esa muñeca de trapo y el último flash era de la misma muñeca, pero ahora tenía una sonrisa de psicópata con grandes colmillos, los ojos rojos y la "piel" negra. (Rayos! eso sono racista D: )

"¡¿Qué demonios!?" preguntó Ryuga antes de que la muñeca se volviera totalmente negra, formara una sonrisa estilo Jeff the killer y se abalanzara contra la cara de Ryuga con un gritó desgarrador, él trató de quitarsela de encima, pero ella solo fortalecia su agarre.

~Afuera del cuarto~

Kenta desde afuera pudo escuchar el gritó de auxilio "Ese era... ¿Ryuga?" sin pensarlo, empeñó toda su fuerza para empujar la puerta pero era demasiado pesada para moverla "Rayos ¿como podré moverla?" antes de hacer nada, vio como unos gatos traian consigo un león "Un momento... recuerdo haberte visto en un cuadro... ¿como se llamaba?... ¡Ya se!, era ¨El rey¨".

El león emitió un rugido de afirmación y sin más, ayudó a Kenta a empujar la puerta para luego irse seguido de los gatos "¡Gracias!" dijo este mientras entraba corriendo.

Llegó al pasillo que estaba siendo iluminado únicamente por el mechero y vió como Ryuga era atacado por un ¿conejito de porcelana? (N/A: se respondera al final)

Sin mucho esfuerzo, Kenta consiguió sacarle el ¨conejo¨ de encima "¿Por qué luchabas contra ese conejo?" preguntó confundido mientras que Ryuga estaba jadeante y con algunas heridas, ya que esa ¨cosa¨ le había quitado varios petalos a su rosa.

"¡¿CONEJO!?" preguntó/gritó Ryuga bruscamente asustando al menor "¡Esa muñeca del demonio me quiso comer vivo!" dijo señalando a su atacante.

"¿Como puedes creer que ese conejito es una muñeca malvada?" preguntó Kenta levantandolo "Es decir miralo, es muy adorable" decía mientras lo acariciaba.

"¡Alejalo de mi!" dijo Ryuga retrocediendo un poco, lo justó para tomar su mechero "Baja eso... vamonos de aquí".

A Kenta le dió un poco de lastima dejar el conejo, pero creyó que iba a difiultarlos un poco, así que lo dejó donde estaba y salió del cuarto con Ryuga.

Pero al salir, notaron que los cuadros y las estatuas se movian, pero muy lentamente "¿Pero qué...?" preguntaron los dos antes de que el cuadro de una mujer vestida de verde los viera y persiguiera.

"¡Ah, por favor!" se quejó Ryuga mientras el y Kenta huian de ella, quien al parecer aumentaba la velocidad a cada segundo. Justó ahí vió una puerta "Por aquí".

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kenta antes de que Ryuga lo tomara de la muñeca y lo llevara casi arrastrando hasta el cuarto que el había visto, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

"Aquí estaremos a salvo" dijo Ryuga poniendo una silla para que la puerta no se abriera, pero no obtuo respuesta alguna "Oye... mocoso..." volteo y vió como Kenta miraba fijamente un cuadro llamado ¨Pareja¨. De ahí comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos "¿Qué te ocurre?" preguntó acercandose.

"E-esos son..." Kenta no podía terminar su oración.

"No me vengas con suspenso, ya me atacaron dos criaturas y casi muero ¡Y eso fue apenas hoy!" dijo Ryuga molesto de su día.

"Esos... son mis padres..." dijo Kenta con las lágrimas saliendo.

"¡¿Tus padres!?"

**Yo: ese es el fin del capítulo dos, perdón si me tardó con mis otros fanfics, pero me inspiro para muchas cosas, ademas que recien salí oficialmente a vacaciones, así que podre actualizar más seguido. Y sobre lo del conejo/muñeca... ni idea de como puede explicarse ya que por razones desconocidas, en el juego Ib y Mary veian conejos, mientras que Garry veia muñecos homicidas que se lo querian vio... digo comer. Así que lo puse así, igual, los vere en el siguiente, salu2**


	3. Sueños y el nuevo

**Yo: ¡NO TE JODAS AHORA, FANFIC!**

**¿?: este... ¿jefa?**

**Yo: Que? ¿Ya estamos?, ah hola, primero si no saben quien es la nueva, ella es mi nueva ayudante, Sakuya Izayoi de los juegos de Touhou**

**Sakuya: hola.**

**Yo: jeje, y dos, ahora me cuesta hacer mis fanfics porque cada vez que abro un ****** documento de Word, este se borra D':**

**Sakuya: por ende se le murió el especial de San Valentín que iba a ser un crossover de Touhou y Beyblade Metal Fight que iba a ser un three-shot**

**Yo: ¡ESTABA POR TERMINARLO! *lamentándome*.**

**Sakuya: bueno... creo que lo diré yo, beyblade y la ambientación de Ib no le pertenecen a la autora, solo el fic.**

* * *

"¿Por qué pasó esto? ¿Por qué a ellos?" se preguntaba Kenta con varias lágrimas.

Ryuga no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él. Cuando vio a Kenta en ese estado, en seguida le llegó a la mente su hermano menor. Resignándose se acercó y le dijo amablemente "Escucha enano, no tengo idea de como paso esto, pero estoy seguro de que se arreglara si salimos de aquí".

"¿Como puedes saberlo?" preguntó el menor cabizbajo.

"Etto..." ahora si se la había hecho grande, no sabía que responder al respecto "Bueno, yo... mira... sabes que..." no pudo decir nada porque sintió dos cosas: 1) algo golpeando las paredes y la puerta del cuarto y 2) algo mirándolo, o más bien ¨alguien¨ "... No me gusta esto..." dijo volteando juntó a Kenta con la mano y vieron una cabeza de maniquí flotando frente a ellos llorando sangre.

"¡Hijo de su madre!" dijo el mayor sobresaltado antes de golpear al maniquí haciendo que se rompiera, curiosamente no sufrió ningún daño en su mano.

Justó cuando pensaron que nada podía ser más aterrador, una pintura de una mujer vestida de azul rompió la pared y les gruño mostrando su posible odio a los humanos.

"¡Me cago en...!" gritó Ryuga sin saber que hacer, la pintura solo se acercaba de a poco "¡Ven!"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Kenta con miedo.

"¡Que te calles y ven!" respondió Ryuga volviendo a tomar a Kenta de la muñeca saliendo del cuarto esquivando a la pintura.

Pero al salir, el lugar parecía un manicomio sin seguridad y llenó de estatuas sin cabeza, cabezas de maniquís flotantes y pinturas asesinas.

"¡Por aquí!" decía Ryuga arrastrando a Kenta por un pasillo encontrándose con otras estatuas "¡Olvídalo, mejor por aquí!". Las cosas se ponían de mal en peor, ya que cada paso equivalía a una obra homicida "¡Odio este estúpido lugar!".

Volteo unos instantes para ver si aun los seguían, pero solo pudo ver al pequeño Kenta dando pasos torpes mientras estaba cabizbajo y caían algunas lágrimas todavía "_P__ensé que por último_ _era fuerte, pero parece que estaba equivocado..._" pensó Ryuga volviendo a mirar al frente "_Aun así..._". En eso un pequeño recuerdo vino a su mente.

~_"Oni-san, ¿qué haremos ahora?" preguntó un niño con los mismo rasgos de Ryuga, pero este tenía el mechón rojo al lado izquierdo, parecía bastante asustado._

_"No lo se Ryuto, pero no te dejare solo, lo prometo" respondió un Ryuga de 11 años a su hermanito de 9. ~_

"_No se si pueda volver a decir algo como eso..._" pensó el peli blanco antes de ver otra puerta semi abierta "¡Salvados! ¡Vamos!" con eso corrió más rápido sin soltar a Kenta hasta llegar a la puerta y cerrarla bloqueándola con lo primero que encontró: El cuadro de un vampiro llorando sangre "Si me quieres no me mates" dijo cansado.

Kenta solo seguía cabizbajo y su mirada no tenía emoción alguna.

"Enano... ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó Ryuga al ver que el menor estaba casi cayéndose, posiblemente por el cansancio.

"Si... estoy bien" dijo Kenta en un hilo de voz "No pasa nada...".

"A mi no me mientas..." dijo Ryuga agachándose para quedar a su altura "Vamos, dime ¿Estas bien? puedes decirme..."

"No, estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo cansado..." dijo Kenta sin tomarle importancia al asunto "_Después de eso, seguramente ahora piensa que soy un nenaza, debo demostrarle lo contrario..._" pensó para luego caminar, pero de repente su fuerza se fue y se desmayó.

"¡Oye!" dijo Ryuga quien justó agarró al peli verde antes de que impactara "Despierta... no es gracioso, ya despierta..." vió que Kenta no respondía "Rayos... por favor despierta..." seguía diciendo sin obtener respuesta alguna...

~~Sueño de Kenta

"¿Donde estoy?" se preguntó estando en un cuarto que no tenía absolutamente nada, de repente escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de manera psicópata. Eso lo asustó y lo obligó a ir por la puerta de enfrente.

"Aquí estaré a salvo..." se dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe "¿Donde están todos?" pudo notar que ahora era un cuarto con un pasillo realmente largo "¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Ryuga? ¿Donde están?" preguntaba asustado mientras caminaba, luego sintió que alguien lo seguía, así que corrió de nuevo a la puerta de adelante.

"¡Esto no es divertido!" gritó asustado sin dejar de correr hasta encontrarse con una última puerta, la abrió y encontró un ambiente nada amigable.

Dentro estaba la pintura de la dama de rojo, una escultura sin cabeza y la cabeza del maniquí llorando sangre.

"Juega con nosotros..." dijo la mujer de rojo con la voz distorsionada.

Kenta podía mover la boca, pero no salia ni media palabra, trató de abrir la puerta por la que entró pero estaba cerrada con llave "No...".

De repente sintió como si las tres obras estuvieran muy cerca de él...

Y en efecto... lo estaban...

"Juega con nosotros..." dijeron ahora los tres mientras les salían garras, colmillos en el caso del maniquí y se preparaban para atacar.

"Déjenme..." dijo Kenta con la voz temblorosa mientras de nuevo trataba de abrir la puerta con resultados inútiles "¡Ábrete!".

"Juega... con..." las tres obras estaban a pocos centímetros de él "¡NOSOTROS!" gritaron antes de saltar para matarlo.

"¡NO!" gritó Kenta cubriéndose con los brazos y cerrando los ojos...

~~Fin del sueño~~

Kenta despertó bastante asustado y notó que no solo estaba en un cuarto algo pequeño pero normal, sino que también estaba acostado y que la chaqueta de Ryuga la usaba de sabana.

"Ah, despertaste" dijo Ryuga acercándose un poco "¿Como estas ahora?"

"Tuve una pesadilla..." dijo Kenta en un tono que apenas se pudo oír.

"...Ya veo" dijo Ryuga ladeando la mirada "No me sorprende después de todo lo que hemos visto"

"¿Donde estamos?" preguntó Kenta.

"Cuando te desmayaste no me quedó otra que traerte en mi espalda hasta aquí" respondió Ryuga tomando su rosa que reposaba en un jarrón de agua juntó a la de Kenta.

Kenta se quedó callado unos segundos "Lo siento..."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas?" preguntó Ryuga confundido.

"Por ser una carga para ti" se disculpó Kenta apenado "Desde que nos encontramos no fui nada más que una molestia... lo siento".

Ahora fue Ryuga quien se quedó callado "No es mi culpa..."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"E sido así contigo porque eso me hace olvidar lo que me pasó" respondió Ryuga indiferente.

"¿Qué te ocurrió?"

"¿en serio quieres saberlo?" el menor asintió "Ok... veras... mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto cuando era pequeño, desde ese día vivía solo con mi hermanito Ryuto" hizo una pequeña pausa.

"¿Qué pasó con él?"

"Ryuto... desapareció hace un par de años, no supe por qué ni hacía donde fue, pero eso me afectó bastante. Por eso soy así de..."

"...¿Frío?"

"Si..." finalizó Ryuga "Así que soy yo quien debe disculparse contigo por no decirte antes".

"Ryuga..." en eso Kenta se levantó y tomo la chaqueta de Ryuga "Esta bien... aunque, yo no sabía lo de Ryuto, así que..." sin más le entregó la chaqueta.

"No importa, de todos modos ya te prometí sacarte de aquí" respondió Ryuga poniendose la chaqueta como acostumbra hacerlo.

"¿En serio saldremos de aquí juntos?" preguntó Kenta "Pero tu dijiste..."

"Se lo que dije, pero ahora el trato es otro" dijo Ryuga sonriendo, luego se acordó de algo "¡Espera! ahora que me acuerdo..." dijo revisando su bolsillo hasta poder sacar un caramelo "Puedes tenerlo si quieres" dijo ofreciendole el dulce.

"Este... gracias" dijo Kenta tomando el caramelo.

"Bueno ¿Listo para continuar?" preguntó Ryuga tomando la rosa esmeralda y entregándosela a Kenta.

"¡Si!" respondió Kenta animado mientras tomaba su rosa para luego salir del cuarto juntó a Ryuga.

Anduvieron caminando por un rato cuando llegaron a una puerta cerrada con una clave.

"Hay algo escrito" dijo Kenta apuntando a un escrito en la pared el cual decía:

"_¿Como se llama la pintura de la ballena en la galería?_"

"¿Pintura de una ballena?" preguntó Ryuga pensando "¡Claro! el cuadro que nos condujo aquí"

"¿Tú también entraste por ahí?" dijo Kenta a lo que Ryuga asintió.

"Pero... no recuerdo cual era el nombre..." Ryuga se quedó pensando un rato "Era... El no se que de las profundidades"

"Espera..." dijo Kenta tratando de acordarse "El monstruo de las profundidades" dijo confiado.

En eso se abrió la puerta fácilmente.

"¡Wow! buen trabajo" agradeció Ryuga antes de entrar junto al menor.

Al entrar vieron solamente un espejo y varios libreros en las paredes, pero vacíos. De la nada la luz se fue dejando el cuarto totalmente a oscuras.

"¡¿Pero qué?! ¿Kenta sigues ahí?" preguntó Ryuga sin poder ver nada. Le recordaba bastante al cuarto donde encontró esa muñeca.

"Estoy aquí" respondió Kenta tironeando de la camisa de Ryuga para mostrar que seguía al lado de él.

"Es bueno saberlo, suerte que aun tengo el mechero" dijo Ryuga quien en pocos segundo pudo iluminar la habitación "¡Aja!, ahora..." los dos se quedaron perplejos al ver que habían varias cosas escritas en toda la habitación:

"_¡No me mates!_"

"_¡Quiero salir de aquí_"

"_Ayúdenme..._"

Entre otras cosas.

"¿Qué demonios?" preguntó Kenta asustado.

"Esto no es bueno para mi salud mental..." dijo Ryuga asombrado "Vamos..."

"Ok...".

Al salir pudieron ver varias pisadas marcadas con pintura roja.

"¿Quien esta ahí?" preguntaron los dos al pasar por una puerta.

"¡Cuidado!" gritó un niño de cabello naranja y ojos verdes antes de chocar con Ryuga y caer sentado "¡Auch!"

"Lo siento" se disculpó el mayor.

"Espera... ¿tu eres uno visitante de la galería?" preguntó Kenta acercándose.

"¿Eh? ¡Ah si!" respondió el peli naranja sonriendo "Estaba viendo si encontraba a alguien, pero me perdí" dijo ahora medio apenado.

"Estamos igual" dijo Ryuga "Soy Ryuga y el que me acompaña se llama Kenta"

"Oh, bueno, encantado de conocerlos. Mi nombre es Yu, Yu Tendo" se presentó Yu.

"Igualmente, un honor conocerte" saludó Kenta.

"Oigan... ¿Les molesta si voy con ustedes?" preguntó Yu.

"De acuerdo" respondió Ryuga en su actitud de siempre.

"_Volvió a ser el mismo..._" pensó Kenta con una gota estilo anime en la nuca "Claro que puedes venir, ademas, es peligroso andar solo por aquí"

"Que si lo se" dijo Yu divertido.

"Bueno..." Ryuga se quedó callado unos minutos "Por cierto Yu ¿tú también tienes una rosa?"

"¿Eh? claro" respondió Yu antes de sacar cuidadosamente una rosa de color naranja "Mi rosa es naranja jeje".

"Bien, ninguno de los dos pierda la rosa" dijo Ryuga firme.

"Lo dice el que perdió la suya por culpa de un monstruo sin forma y casi muere" dijo Kenta haciendo que Ryuga se cayera al estilo anime.

"No era necesario que dijeras eso..." dijo Ryuga molestó.

"Chicos ¿no creen que es raro que nuestras rosas no tengan sus respectivos colores? aunque a mi me gustan como se ven" dijo Yu mirando detenidamente su rosa y las de los otros dos.

"Nada aquí es normal, ahora..."

"¿Saben algo? a mi aparte de estos colores me gusta el amarillo, el azul, el morado ¡Y muchos otros!"

"Si quieres puedes escucharme..." dijo Ryuga molestó por la ignorancia de Yu.

"Mejor sigamos ¿ok?" dijo Kenta.

"Ok, ¡Andando!" dijo Yu empezando a correr.

"¡Yu, espera!" dijeron Ryuga y Kenta siguiéndolo.

"¡El último que llega a la siguiente puerta es un huevo podrido!" dijo Yu riendo sin dejar de correr.

"¡Espéranos!" volvieron a gritar los otros dos apretando el paso...

* * *

**Yo: Y ahí esta el capítulo de hoy señores y señoras. Voy a decirles que me perdonen si creen que Ryuga me quedó un poco OOC, pero este es hasta ahora el cap que más me costó. Ya que en esa parte del juego era cuando Garry se ponía re-sentimental... en fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Sakuya: y la razón por la que la señorita Haruhi-chan no puede actualizar...**

**Yo: lo típico, falta de inspiración, ¡Pero haré el mayor esfuerzo posible para progresar! y otra cosa, ahora aviso que si tardó mucho en mis contis, hare un one-shot ya sea de Beyblade Metal Fight u otra serie/juego/pelicula/etc. Para que no me manden a Jeff the killer por tardar D:**

**Tails doll (TD): si lo hacen los visitare.**

**Yo: Tails doll ¡No! tu debes estar cuando no esta Sakuya *lo toma y lo abraza* perdón por eso...**


	4. La verdad pinta con rojo

**Yo: ¿Como Miercoles pasó esto?**

**Rainbow: ¿a qué te refieres?**

**Yo: pues hace un rato estaba jugando la versión más reciente de Ib y trataba de conseguir los dos nuevos finales, pero cuando hice lo que tenía que hacer para conseguirlos, ¡No paso nada!**

**Sakuya: ¿No será que se equivocó al hacer algo?**

**Yo: a saber, bueno, ya que las dos estan.**

**Rainbow: Beyblade y la ambientación de Ib no le pertenecen a la autora, solo el fic.**

**ACLARACIÓN: -.-.-.-.- significa que cambiamos de personajes ¿qué significa? lo veran dentro de poco.**

* * *

Por fin habían logrado alcanzar a Yu, cuando encontraron un escrito que decía:

"_¿Cual de las dos será?_"

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" preguntó Ryuga confundido.

"¡Ya lo averigüe!" respondió Yu señalando dos puertas de color morado en el cuarto "De nada"

"¿Puertas? ¿Cual será... la correcta?" preguntó Kenta mirando ambas entradas.

Ryuga trató de abrir la de la derecha pero esta cerrada con llave "Esta no es..." dijo volteando hacía los menores.

"Entonces..." Yu se dirijio hacia la de la izquierda "...Tendrá que ser esta"

Kenta y Ryuga vieron que no había de otra, así que lo siguieron para poder entrar a una sala llena de conejos de porcelana, justó en el frente estaba el cuadro de un conejo enorme titulado: ¨Ojos rojos¨

"¡¿Pero qué demonios?!" Ryuga se sobresaltó al ver la cantidad de ¨conejos¨ y el cuadro "Esta sala es demasiado espeluznante..." dijo tragando saliva.

Yu se sorprendió ante el comentario, por lo que levantó a un conejo con mucho cuidado "¿Como puedes decir eso?, es decir míralos, son muy adorables" dijo abrazando el conejo con un poco más de fuerza.

"Eso mismo le dije yo" contestó Kenta también tomando a un conejo.

"Sigo pensando que esto NO es adorable" dijo Ryuga antes de salir por la puerta.

"¡Espéranos!" dijeron los menores antes de seguir a Ryuga, no sin antes dejar los conejos donde estaban.

"No pienso aguantar ese cuarto" dijo Ryuga siendo alcanzado por los menores deteniéndolo "¿Ahora qué?"

"Parecía que esa era la única vía" respondió Kenta.

"Estoy con Kenchi" dijo Yu.

"_¿Kenchi?_" pensó el peli verde un tanto confundido.

"No me importa, ese cuarto huele a muerte segura" dijo Ryuga enojado antes de escuchar algo "¿Oyeron eso?"

"¿Oir que cosa?" preguntaron Kenta y Yu antes de sentir un ligero temblor, luego vieron como unas plantas crecían a una buena velocidad "¿¡Pero qué?!"

La planta seguía creciendo, a la vez que salían unas espinas "¡Rápido, salgan de ahí!" dijo Ryuga.

"¡Kenchi, cuidado!" sin más Yu tomo el brazo de Kenta y lo tiro dejándolo fuera del lugar de la planta. Justó cuando había atravesado por completo el piso hasta llegar al techo. Dejando a Ryuga en un lado y a Kenta y a Yu en el otro.

"Estoy bien ¿qué hay de ustedes?" preguntó Ryuga viendo a través de las plantas.

"Nosotros estamos bien" respondió Kenta.

"¡Menudo susto!" gritó Yu asombrado.

"Esperen, tratare de cortarlas" dijo Ryuga, pero al tocar las plantas, sintió que eran demasiado duras y frías para ser normales "¡Estas cosas son de piedra!"

Yu quedó pensativo unos segundos "Oigan... olvide decirles que antes de salir de ese cuarto, tome una llave morada, creo que esa llave abre la puerta cerrada" dijo feliz.

"Eso hubiera sido útil hace... no se... ¡UNOS SEGUNDOS!" dijo Ryuga molestó por la situación.

"Por otro lado, puede que Yu tenga razón" dijo Kenta volviéndose hacia la puerta cerrada "Si entramos por aquí puede que encontremos una forma de deshacernos de esas plantas".

"¿Ves? Kenchi apoya mi idea" dijo Yu "Vamos, hay que encontrar una manera de sacar esas plantas" finalizó tomando el brazo de Kenta y entrando a la puerta usando la llave.

"¡Esperen...!" Ryuga no pudo terminar al oír como se cerraba la puerta "y... se fueron... no me queda otra que esperar"

~En el cuarto de Yu y Kenta~

"Esta feo..." dijo Yu al ver solamente cajas y estatuas que parecían inofensivas, sin mencionar que el cuarto era de color café oscuro.

"Y aterrador..." dijo Kenta con la voz cortada.

"Tal vez haya algo aquí que nos sirva" dijo Yu antes de ir a revisar las cajas, Kenta hizo lo mismo.

La búsqueda fue algo fracasada, ya que no había más que tarros de pintura vacíos y pinceles viejos. Hasta que...

"¿Eh?" Yu diviso un objeto filoso al fondo de una caja.

"¿Qué? ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Kenta acercándose.

"Mira lo que me encontré" canto Yu mostrandole un cuchillo de paleta "Tal vez podamos usarlo para cortar las plantas" dijo contento.

"No creo que funcione, Ryuga dijo que eran de piedra" dijo Kenta apenado.

"... Tienes razón" dijo Yu cabizbajo "Aun así... lo voy a llevar, solo... por si acaso" eso último había sonado un poco sombrío.

"Eh... ¿ok?" al terminar la oración, las luces se apagaron por unos segundos, al prenderse de nuevo, se pudo ver como ahora la puerta estaba bloqueada por una estatua.

"¿Qué?" Yu se acercó a la estatua "Esto no estaba aquí antes, estaba pegado en la pared" dijo con cara de berrinche "Espera..." dicho esto, intentó empujarla.

"No veo que funcione" dijo Kenta para luego ver como Yu se deslizaba hasta quedar sentado.

Yu se quedó pensando con los cachetes inflados "Entonces tendremos que ir por esa puerta" dijo mirando hacia la puerta café que había enfrente.

"No queda otra" dijo Kenta antes de ser seguido por Yu hasta dicha puerta "_Me preguntó como le ira a Ryuga_".

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Mph, se toman su tiempo" dijo Ryuga entre dientes "¡Kenta, Yu! ¿Me oyen?" no obtuvo respuesta alguna "Maldita sea... tendré que avanzar hasta encontrarlos" volteo al cuarto al que antes había entrado "Aunque odie la idea de volver ahí". Suspiro resignado y volvió a entrar a la sala donde estaba el cuadro ¨Ojos rojos¨

Al entrar pudo ver que en lugar de conejos estaba lleno de muñecos de trapo, pero ahora eran de piel azul y ojos rojos, pero el más aterrador era el cuadro en si: Un muñeco gigante de cabello negro, ojos rojo sangre y con una túnica morada.

"Definitivamente esto NO es adorable" dijo nervioso para luego ver un pasadizo secreto "Que suerte" dijo para luego entrar por ahí.

**(N/A:** **como ese puzzle del juego era demasiado largo y difícil, lo resumiré lo mejor que pueda)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Oye Kenchi..." llamó Yu mientras caminaban en un pasillo, Kenta volteo a verlo "Ryuga... ¿es tu hermano?" preguntó curioso.

"¿Qué? no, solo es un conocido" respondió Kenta.

"Ya veo" Yu quedó callado unos momentos "Kenchi..."

"¿Si?"

"Si solo dos de nosotros pudiéramos salir de aquí ¿Qué harías?" preguntó Yu un poco preocupado.

La pregunta dejó indeciso a Kenta, ya que solo tenía las siguientes opciones: irse con Ryuga o irse con Yu. Se quedó pensando un rato hasta que sonrió respondiendo "Yo... me sacrificaría por ustedes".

Yu quedó asombrado por la respuesta "¿Estas seguro Kenchi? porque si lo hicieras, no volverías a ver a tu mamá, a tu papá ni a tus demás amigos" eso hizo que a Kenta se le borrara la sonrisa "... Pero pase lo que pase, vamos a salir todos juntos ¡Palabra!" dijo animado mientras levantaba el meñique.

"Gracias Yu" dijo Kenta más animado a la vez que enganchaba su meñique con el de Yu para sellar la promesa.

"Tenemos que avanzar ya" Kenta asintió y siguió al peli naranja.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ryuga al salir de ahí se vio en un largo pasillo "... Al menos estoy lejos de esas..." no pudo terminar al ver a la muñeca de cabello celeste y vestimenta azul sentada con la espalda en la pared "...cosas..." esta vez decidió no hacerle caso a la muñeca y paso de largo. Justó cuando aparecía un texto en la pared escrito en letras rojas:

"_Hola Ryuga, quiero jugar contigo_".

Ryuga solo refunfuño un poco para luego seguir avanzando.

Pero conforme avanzaba en el pasillo, aparecían más textos en las paredes, estaban en el siguiente orden:

"_Oye ¿por qué no juegas conmigo?_"

"_No seas aguafiestas..._"

"_¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Acaso me odias?_"

"_Vamos, seamos amigos, conozco muchas cosas que podemos hacer_"

"_También te presentare a mis familiares, ¡Son muy interesantes!_"

"_Estaremos juntos por siempre y para siempre..._"

"_¿Qué dices... amigo?_"

"¡Ya basta!" dijo Ryuga ya con la paciencia en su limite "Tengo que buscar a los otros dos y no tengo tiempo de ser tu amiguito" dijo antes de patear la muñeca con toda su fuerza haciendo que chocara con una pared y se le rompiera un poco el cuello. Sin más entro a la puerta, pero no se percató de un último texto en la pared escrito en rojo y con mayúsculas:

"_¡LASTIMO A NUESTRA HERMANA!_"

"Menuda estupidez, ahora veamos" Ryuga estuvo vagando por varios cuartos hasta toparse con uno en el que habían siete pilares y un papel que decía:

"_Al tomar los siete colores, el puente que parece imposible se armara_".

"¿Tomar los siete colores?" Ryuga no entendía que era hasta que salio de ese cuarto y se encontró con una bola de color amarillo "¿Qué es esto?" la tomo con cuidado "Es suave, pero parece demasiado frágil... ¿será una bola de pintura?". Pudo ver como la bola de pintura desaparecía enseguida "¡¿Pero qué?!" se devolvió al cuarto de antes y vio que en uno de los pilares reposaba la bola de pintura amarilla "Ahora tiene un poco de sentido..."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kenta y Yu hacían todo lo posible para avanzar: acabaron ayudando al cuadro de El pescador a encontrar su trofeo de pez espada, encontraron el anillo de La novia depresiva, cuyo titulo cambio al de La novia contenta, entre otras cosas.

"¿Quieres saber un dato curioso de Daidouji?" preguntó Yu para matar el tiempo.

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo Kenta curioso.

"A pesar de que casi todos sus cuadros sean de personas, no son reales, son personas que él mismo inventaba" dijo Yu en tono sabio.

"No sabia eso...".

"Se aprenden varias cosas en las venidas esas de la escuela" dijo Yu poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

"¿Excursiones?".

"Si, eso..." Yu al no ver el camino, terminó chocando con una puerta y con ello, dándose un golpe en la nariz "Auch... espera... ¿Ya habíamos entrado por aquí?".

"No se, pero hay que ver" dijo Kenta abriendo la puerta dejando ver un cuadro que estaba en blanco y negro, incluso ellos cuando entraron quedaron en blanco y negro.

"¡¿Qué es esto?! no tiene color" se quejó Yu. Luego divisó una llave al otro lado del cuarto "¡Una llave!... pero no hay puente"

"¿Como lo haremos?" preguntó Kenta.

"No se, mejor busquemos una ruta alternativa..." dijo Yu antes de salir.

Al investigar otro poco pudieron ver unas escaleras, pero estaban tapadas por una estatua azul.

"¡DEJA DE FASTIDIARNOS!" gritó Yu cabreado mientras golpeaba a la estatua mientras Kenta trataba de detenerlo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Uno... dos... tres... cuatro..." contaba Ryuga los pilares que ya tenían sus respectivas bolas de pintura: Amarillo, Violeta, Azul y Verde "Faltan tres..." dijo antes de escuchar otro ruido, sonaba como si alguien moviera algo realmente pesado "¿Qué fue eso?".

Salió del cuarto y llegó a otro que tenía varios libreros llenos de libros. Pudo divisar una bola de pintura rosada "¡Bingo!" dijo tomándola para luego ver como desaparecía. Luego vio como un libro se caía del librero. Lo levantó y vio que el título decía:

"_Recopilación de obras de Daidouji. Una muestra de sus trabajos en orden alfabético_"

"Ojala esta cosa tenga un mendigo mapa o si no..." dijo empezando a ojear el libro. Se podían notar algunos cuadros que se habían encontrado en el camino y algunos de la ¨Otra galería¨

"El colgado" mostraba a un hombre colgado por los pies encima de la nada.

"El rey", su retrato era de un león parado en medio de una multitud de animales, claramente mostrando su grandeza.

"Espíritu de la serpiente", era el retrato de una serpiente blanca con los ojos rojo muy opaco entre medio de la selva.

"La dama de rojo" mostraba a la mujer de ojos y vestido rojo en una mansión.

"Ojos Rojos" (no hace falta explicación de que era el retrato)

Siguió así por un rato hasta que se detuvo frenéticamente al ver una de las últimas páginas. La cual mostraba a un niño jugando con un gato blanco.

"No... es... verdad..." Ryuga quedó perplejo al leer la página entera.

"Yu Tendo (¿?¿?)

El último trabajo de la vida de Daidouji. Aunque parezca un niño de verdad, no esta inspirado en ninguna persona de la vida real"

"Yu... ¿Es una pintura?" dijo Ryuga dejando caer el libro "No puede ser... y Kenta esta con él, tengo que alcanzarlos rápido" en eso pudo escuchar que el cuadro de una boca cantaba en forma aterradora.

"_Se el secreto de Yu~_".

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Me estuviste fastidiando todo el día, y eso esta bien ¿Pero sabes? ¡Por mi puedes morir!" seguía gritando Yu sin siquiera escuchar a Kenta. Cuando aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza: "_Se el secreto de Yu~_"

"No..." murmuró antes de volver corriendo.

"¿Pero qué? ¡Yu espera!" dijo Kenta corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Al correr pudo volver al pasillo por donde habían entrado, pero ahora estaba viendo a Yu con una mirada un tanto yandere mientras acuchillaba la cabeza de un maniquí y decía "_En mi camino_" una y otra vez. Eso asustó bastante a Kenta y lo obligó a salir corriendo de ahí hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba el cuadro de La novia contenta.

"... ¿Kenchi...?" preguntó Yu volviendo, estaba temblando ligeramente mientras que su cuchillo estaba manchado con un liquido rojo "¿Por qué me dejas?".

"Yu... ¿Qué te pasó ahí?" preguntó Kenta aun asustado.

"Ah eso... tuve un ataque de nervios bastante fuerte y pues perdí el control de mi mismo jeje" dijo Yu riendo nervioso "no pensemos en eso ¿ok?" se acercó y abrazó a Kenta "Tengo miedo Kenchi" dijo con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Kenta le devolvió el abrazo "Tranquilo, esta bien, aunque admito que me asustaste" dijo tratando de calmar al peli naranja, cosa que funcionó "Venga, sigamos buscando la forma de llegar con Ryuga"

Yu asintió y esta vez fue él quien estaba siguiendo a Kenta. Pero andaba cabizbajo mientras un pensamiento pasó por su mente "_Aun así... no dejare que ese soplón me impida escapar, espero la pases bien con mis amiguitos... Ryuga..._"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Tengo que salir de este cuarto" dijo antes de salir rápido.

Al salir pudo ver a un muñeco de vestimenta rara y con unas orejas de gato saliendo de su cabeza. Al lado de el había un escrito en el suelo:

"_Queremos pedirte perdón, toma esta ofrenda y busca lo que quieres en este cuarto..._"

"¿Ofrenda?" preguntó Ryuga antes de notar que la barriga del muñeco era un poco más grande de lo normal "¿Sera acaso...?" la abrió con cuidado y pudo ver una bola roja "¡Era esto!" la tomó y vio como el muñeco lanzaba una risa macabra antes de entrar a una habitación que tenía una puerta negra "La puerta... esta abierta..." dijo en voz baja, ya que recordaba perfectamente que cuando la revisó por primera vez, estaba firmemente cerrada "Tengo un mal presentimiento..." dijo antes de entrar.

El cuarto era igual al de hace unos momentos: varios muñecos de piel azul y ojos rojos y el cuadro ¨Ojos rojos, pero no estaba el muñeco gigante que suele estar ahí. Al frente pudo ver una bola de pintura blanca.

"Y es la última" dijo mientras tomaba la bola y la veía desaparecer. Quiso salir de ahí, pero apenas llegó a la puerta, notó que estaba cerrada "¿Como puede...?" trató de abrirla con más fuerza pero era inútil "Vamos... ¡Vamos!" antes de que pudiera continuar, apareció un texto escrito en la puerta, pero a diferencia de los demás, este parecí estar escrito a arañazos. El texto decía:

"_Juguemos un último juego, se llama ¿Quien? ¿Quien? __¿Quien tiene la llave?_"

En eso los muñecos del cuarto comenzaron a reír de forma macabra, sobre todo la muñeca de traje azul quien tenía el cuello claramente mal cosido mientras que el muñeco de pelo negro y túnica morada salia lentamente.

"¡No, no, no, no, no ¿Donde esta la llave?!" dijo nervioso mientras revisaba cada muñeco del cuarto abriéndolos. Algunos tenían pelo, otros pintura azul, ¡Incluso tenían piedras adentro! pero no encontraba la llave "¡Esto no puede estar pasando!" dijo aun más nervioso. Volteo unos segundos y vio al muñeco grande ya fuera del cuadro y saltando hacia él "¡NO!" gritó antes de recibir el ataque. Antes de perder el conocimiento escuchó como una voz infantil decía lo siguiente:

"_Bye, bye... Ryuga_".

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"¡Yu, mira!" llamó Kenta feliz.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Yu acercándose.

"Eso" Kenta apuntó al cuarto que antes estaba en blanco y negro, ahora estaba colorido y un arco iris hacía de puente hasta la llave "Ahora podemos avanzar".

"¡SI!" dijo Yu animado antes de que y Kenta tomaran la llave y fueran por la puerta a la que correspondía.

"Al fin salimos de ahí" dijo Yu aliviado mientras el y Kenta caminaban hasta escuchar una voz hablando.

"_¿En serio? No tenía idea_" la voz les sonaba muy familiar.

"Ese es... ¿Ryuga?" preguntó Kenta acercándose a la puerta negra mientras que atrás de él, Yu esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

Los dos entraron y vieron a Ryuga riendo mientras ¨Hablaba¨ con muchos conejos de porcelana.

"¿Ryuga?" preguntó Kenta poniéndose frente a él.

"Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo" decía Ryuga, al parecer hablaba con una chica.

"Ryuga..." volvió a llamar Kenta preocupado.

Yu al ver la situación, dijo "Puede que ese no sea Ryuga, podría ser una copia, digo... ¡El verdadero Ryuga no debería estar aquí!".

Conforme Kenta seguía llamando a Ryuga y Yu trataba de detenerlo. El peli blanco seguía hablando solo.

"Ya vayámonos Kenchi, encontremos la salida solos. Además, Ryuga es mayor, el sabrá irse por su cuenta" Yu empezó a caminar hacía la puerta, pero al voltear vio a Kenta inclinándose para quedar a la altura de Ryuga "¿Kenchi?"

Kenta al ver que Ryuga no respondía, comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras cerraba su puño "¡No sigas!" dijo antes de golpear a Ryuga en la cara, haciendo que este reaccionara.

"¡Auch!" Ryuga se levantó y miró fijamente a Kenta "¡¿Se puede saber por qué hicis...?!" no pudo terminar la frase porque Kenta lo abrazó con fuerza mientras trataba de controlar sus lágrimas en vano. Ryuga lo miró con lastima y acarició su cabeza algo humillado "Ya... cálmate... no se que pasó, pero creo que debí preocuparte mucho" se separó de Kenta "En fin, vamonos ¿Ok?" Kenta se secó sus lágrimas y asintió.

"Estoy con Ryuga..." dijo Yu indiferente.

Ryuga quedó un poco pensativo "No se por qué, pero creo que estoy olvidando algo importante..."

"Seguramente no es nada" dijo Yu ahora más animado "¿Ya podemos irnos?". Ryuga y Kenta empezaron a seguir a Yu hasta por donde habían llegado los menores.

Cuando estaban caminando, Yu no había notado que su rosa estaba resbalando por su bolsillo. Ryuga lo notó cuando cayó "Yu... se te cayó esto" dijo tomando la rosa. Eso hizo que Yu se enfureciera.

"Deja eso..." dijo Yu tomando con firmeza el cuchillo de paleta.

"¿Yu?" preguntó Kenta, esa actitud le hizo recordar cuando lo vio apuñalando al maniquí.

"¿Qué haces Yu?" dijo Ryuga retrocediendo unos pasos.

"Suelta... esa... rosa... ¡AHORA!" gritó Yu antes de lanzarse para matar a Ryuga.

"¡Yu, detente!" dijo Kenta.

"¡¿Qué te ocurre?!" Ryuga pudo detener a Yu y en eso, las imágenes de el libro y la verdad sobre el peli naranja invadieron su mente "Maldito..." con lo que tuvo de fuerza, le dio un fuerte golpe a Yu, lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente.

"¿Yu...? ¡Yu despierta!" dijo Kenta moviendo a Yu para ver si despertaba "¿Qué fue eso Ryuga?" preguntó de nuevo llorando.

"Ahora lo recuerdo... puede que no me creas esto... pero Yu no es humano" dijo Ryuga serio.

"¿¡Qué?!"

"Él solo es otra obra más de Daidouji, como esas mujeres que nos estaban persiguiendo" Ryuga bajó la mirada "Lo siento... pero tendremos que dejarlo..."

"No puedes... no podemos".

~_"pase lo que pase, vamos a salir todos juntos ¡Palabra!"~_ Recordó las palabras de Yu y las lágrimas y caían más rápido "Yu... lo siento... por favor perdóname..." dijo antes de irse juntó a Ryuga hacía las escaleras que Kenta había encontrado antes, dejando a Yu tirado en el piso. Kenta no podía dejar de llorar al saber que tuvo que dejar a un amigo...

* * *

**Yo: soy tan Cruella de Vil jajaja.**

**Ginga: ya... ¡A dormir! son las 1:15 am.**

**Yo: ¡No es mi culpa que ahora me haya obsesionado con Yume nikki!**

**Rainbo: ya, di tu noticia.**

**Yo: a claro... bueno, hablando de Yume nikki, voy a hacer un pequeño fic de esta serie inspirado en Yume nikki. Aunque hasta ahora solo tengo como personajes a los siguientes: ****Hikaru como Madotsuki, ****Ryuga como Uboa, ****Ginga como Poniko, ****Benkei como Marte-san y eso... si alguien sabe que otro personaje puedo poner en este casting, avíseme por favor, en fin. Dejen reviews, criticas, etc.**


	5. Promesa de reunión

**Yo: le hola, bueno, por segunda vez les di vacaciones a mis ayudantes excepto a Ginga ewe.**

**Ginga: te odio...**

**Yo: y yo te quiero :3.**

**Tails doll: ¿ya podemos continuar?**

**Pinkamina: ¿Por favor?**

**Yo: ya, ya ok... díganlo y ya.**

**Zak: Beyblade y la ambientación de Ib no le pertenecen a la autora, solo el fic.**

* * *

Ryuga y Kenta se toparon con la estatua que antes le tapaba el paso al último "¿Con cuantas cosas de estas tendré que lidiar hoy?" preguntó Ryuga para luego empujar la estatua, dejando el paso libre "Ya esta, vamos...".

"Ok..." contestó Kenta, todavía se sentía culpable por haber dejado a Yu a pesar de haber prometido que saldrían los tres juntos.

Bajaron por las escaleras, las cuales parecían interminables. Bajaron y bajaron hasta que el paisaje cambio por completo.

Todo parecía haber sido hecho por un niño pequeño, era completamente un pueblo mal dibujado: las casas, el lago, las calles, etc. El pueblo tenía de nombre ¨Cuadernillo¨

"Esto ya es un cambio drástico" dijo Ryuga viendo lo bizarro del paisaje.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Kenta entre asombrado y asustado.

Anduvieron caminando por ahí hasta llegar a unas instrucciones escritas en una puerta.

"_La clave se encuentra en la caja de los juguetes..._"

"¿La caja de los juguetes?" preguntaron los dos a la vez.

Luego escucharon unos pasos aproximarse y se escuchaba una voz conocida a lo lejos que decía:

"_Kenchi... Ryuga... ¿Donde están?_".

"Demonios..." dijo Ryuga antes de agarrar a Kenta y esconderse en un arbusto que estaba cerca, el cual extrañamente se sentía como uno real y era lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran los dos. Tuvieron el extremo cuidado de no hacer ruido una vez que escucharon los pasos de Yu al lado del arbusto.

"¿Donde estarán?..." se preguntó Yu mirando de un lado a otro "... no pueden ocultarse por siempre. Fui yo quien creo esta parte de la galería, así que conozco este pueblo como la palma de mi mano" dijo serio, al no escuchar ni el viento, siguió caminando.

"No puede ser..." dijo Kenta en voz baja.

"Va por nosotros..." dijo Ryuga asomándose por el arbusto "Hay que apresurarnos" sacó a Kenta de ahí y siguieron investigando.

Entraron a lo que parecía ser una galería, pero al igual que el pueblo, estaba muy mal dibujada. Entraron y vieron que en las paredes estaban dibujados Kenta, Ryuga y Yu con los muñecos de ojos rojos "¡¿En serio?!" preguntó Ryuga al ver que su dibujo no tenía cabeza y su rosa estaba hecha pedazos "Es obvio que ese niño me quiere ver muerto"

A Kenta le salió una gota estilo anime a la vez que decía "¿podemos seguir?".

Les costó un poco avanzar en el pueblo ¨Cuadernillo¨, evitar a Yu y a sus muñecos centinelas no es trabajo fácil. Siguieron así hasta que encontraron una casa abandonada. Entraron y vieron que había una caja abierta que decía.

"_Caja de Pandora_"

Sin embargo, la palabra Pandora había sido tachada y reemplazada para que terminara siendo.

"_Caja de los juguetes_"

"¿Esta es la caja de los juguetes?" preguntó Ryuga asomándose hacía el interior de la caja "No veo el fondo..."

Kenta también se asomo, como la caja era algo alta tuvo que ponerse en puntas de los pies "Esta muy oscuro ¿Aquí estará la salida?"

"Sinceramente, ni idea..." dijo Ryuga serio.

"¿Quieren saberlo?" preguntó una voz psicópata detrás de ellos, la cual por desgracia conocían muy bien.

"¡Yu!" gritaron los dos dándose la vuelta rápidamente, justó cuando Yu y todos sus muñecos los empujaban dentro de la caja para luego saltar.

~Dentro de la caja de los juguetes~

"Nnnn..." Kenta se estaba levantando luego de caer varios metros, miró a su alrededor y notó que estaba en un lugar negro con maniquíes, muñecos que ahora eran visibles ante él y otras cosas que es mejor no mencionar. Le dio un tremendo asco, pero se dio cuenta de que Ryuga no estaba con el "¿Ryuga?" preguntó viendo alrededor, de repente comenzó a sentirse mareado para luego darse cuenta de que no tenía la rosa.

Preocupado la buscó hasta que pudo encontrarla entre unos pedazos de cristal. Lamentablemente, solo le quedaban un par de pétalos "Ay no..." dijo apenado, al levantar la vista pudo ver a Ryuga tirado en el piso "¿Are? ¡Ryuga!" en eso fue corriendo hacia él, justó cuando estaba despertando.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" decía Ryuga levantando la cabeza "¿Kenta?" preguntó desorientado.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Kenta

"Si, estoy bien" respondió Ryuga levantándose "¿Eh? tu rosa... ¿Por qué quedó así?" preguntó al ver la rosa de Kenta en ese estado.

"Esta bien, todavía le quedan tres pétalos" respondió Kenta tratando de parecer serio.

"Pues bien..." dijo Ryuga indiferente "Así que... ¿Esta es la caja de los juguetes? es tétrico...".

Kenta asintió mientras veía alrededor hasta que pudo divisar una puerta "¡Ahí!" dijo señalándola. Se dirigían hacia allá hasta que se toparon con una gran piedra que decía:

"_No se irán tan fácilmente, prometieron que saldríamos... LOS... TRES..._"

"¿¡Qué demonios?!" dijeron los dos asombrados para luego ver como todos los ¨monstruos¨ empezaban a correr hacia ellos, estaban los maniquíes, las estatuas, La dama de rojo juntó a sus hermanas y los cómplices de Ojos rojos.

"¡Rayos, rayos! corre Kenta antes de que nos maten!" gritó Ryuga antes de que él y Kenta comenzaran a correr con todo lo que les permitían las piernas hasta que pudieron llegar a la puerta, cruzarla y cerrarla de golpe.

"Oficialmente... odio el arte..." dijo Ryuga jadeante al igual que Kenta.

"Me quiero ir..." dijo Kenta asustado.

"Calma, creo que estamos cerca de la salida" le respondió Ryuga antes de ver dos enredaderas, una de plantas normales y otra de plantas hechas de plomo "Al parecer hay que ir por aquí" dijo sacando su mechero para luego quemar la enredadera normal y entraron.

Era un largo pasillo lleno de dibujos infantiles y el fondo se divisaba un cuadro hecho pedazos "¿eh?" Kenta y Ryuga avanzaron con cuidado. El silencio era tan grande que se podían escuchar sus pasos.

Al llegar notaron que el cuadro estaba rasgado y que el título decía: ¨Yu Tendo¨

"Este es... el cuadro de Yu..." dijo Ryuga en voz baja.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó un Yu en la puerta del pasillo.

Los dos voltearon y vieron como el peli naranja se veía más psicópata que antes: ahora su ropa estaba bastante manchada en pintura roja (gracias a Dios), al igual que el cuchillo "¿Qué hacen aquí?" volvió a preguntar caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

"Yu..." Kenta camino un poco hacía el mencionado.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Ryuga "Recuerda que el no es de los nuestros..."

Kenta pareció no escucharlo. Los dos menores siguieron caminando hasta quedar a un par de metros de distancia.

"¿Qué quieres Kenchi?" preguntó Yu serio.

"Yu... ¿En serio eres..." Kenta lo vio con bastante lastima "... un cuadro?"

Yu quedó callado a la vez que apretaba el agarre de su cuchillo "Si... es verdad..." respondió "Fui la última obra que hizo mi padre Daidouji. Recuerdo que cuando me estaba terminando, me prometió que iba a estar en la primera galería en su nombre... pero él falleció y esa promesa nunca se cumplió...".

"Mira Yu... en serio lamentamos lo que te pasó" dijo Ryuga "Pero... tu no puedes salir al mundo humano..." discretamente estaba sacando su mechero, dispuesto a quemar el cuadro.

"¡No! deja ese cuadro... deja MI cuadro" dijo Yu enojado, lo había descubierto "Salgan ahora... ahora... ¡ahora!... ¡AHORA!" gritó antes de correr alzando el cuchillo. Kenta en seguida se hecho a correr para evitar ser apuñalado.

Ryuga rápidamente guardó el mechero y fue a ayudar a Kenta "¡Déjalo!" dijo tomando a Yu de los brazos .

"¡Suéltame! ¡no dejare que acaben conmigo!" decía Yu pateando a Ryuga, de pronto vio la rosa en su bolsillo y con toda su fuerza, pateó su pierna derecha, haciendo que el mechero saliera volando al igual que la rosa.

Ryuga vio hacia atras y vio como el mechero había caído cerca de Kenta "¡Kenta, tienes que quemar el cuadro! ¡Tal vez así nos libremos!" le gritó.

Kenta quedó atónito ante la idea, pero vio que no quedaba otra, por lo que recogió el mechero y fue corriendo hasta el cuadro de Yu.

"¡No!" gritó Yu queriendo soltarse de Ryuga, cosa que consiguió usando el cuchillo y fue corriendo hacía Kenta "¡No lo hagas Kenchi!" decía corriendo mientras Ryuga trataba de darle alcance.

Kenta había podido encender el mechero y acercó la llama al cuadro de Yu "Lo siento..." dijo en voz baja antes de que el cuadro fuera envuelto en llamas justó cuando llegaban Ryuga y Yu.

"No... ¡No!" dijo Yu llorando mientras veia su cuadro envuelto en ese resplandor naranja "¿¡Qué has hecho Kenchi?! ¡Pensé que eramos amigos!"

"Eramos amigos y me hubiera gustado que siguiéramos así, pero, no se puede..." dijo Kenta con seriedad y tristeza.

Yu solo quedó llorando mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba de a poco "Idiotas, los humanos son unos idiotas... ¿No crees..." miró hacia arriba "... padre...?" dijo finalmente antes de ser desintegrado totalmente en cenizas.

Kenta quedó cabizbajo mientras soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas "Me alegra que todo acabara..." dijo Ryuga acercándose y recogiendo su rosa.

"Creo... que a mi también me alegra..." dijo Kenta alzando la mirada "Aun así... siento demasiada lastima por Yu..."

"Al menos creo que estará reunido con su padre..."

"Si... ¿Eh? Ryuga, tu mano" dijo Kenta señalando una herida que pasaba por toda la palma derecha.

"¿Eh? ¿Mi mano?" Ryuga miró su mano, la cual comenzaba a sangrar un poco "Debió haber sido cuando usó el cuchillo para soltarse"

Kenta comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba "Podemos usar esto" dijo tomando la mano de Ryuga mientras que sostenía una pañoleta gris que tenía su nombre bordado "La obtuve en mi cumpleaños, pero podemos usarla como vendaje"

"No es necesario..." dijo Ryuga, pero luego vio como Kenta le vendaba la herida con la pañoleta y ver como comenzaba a teñirse un poco con la sangre "... gracias..." dijo con una diminuta sonrisa "Aunque no era necesario que lo usaras".

"Claro que si, no queras que se infecte ¿verdad?" dijo Kenta serio.

"¿Quien te dio el título de mayor?" preguntó Ryuga haciendo que Kenta riera un poco "Ven, vayámonos de aquí" Kenta asintió y lo siguió hasta que salieron del cuarto, pudieron ver como las enredaderas de plomo ya no estaban y fueron por las escaleras que estaban detras de ellas.

Anduvieron caminando un rato hasta que se toparon con una cuadro inmenso de paisaje distorsionado "Espera, ese es el cuadro que vi antes de llegar aquí" dijo Kenta acercándose.

"¿Qué?" Ryuga también se acercó "Dice... ¨El mundo fabricado¨" dijo leyendo el título que ahora estaba completo "Espera... ¡¿Esa es la galería?!"

"¡¿Qué qué?!" dijo Kenta asombrado.

"Quiere decir que... Si entramos aquí... ¿Volveremos a nuestro mundo?" preguntó Ryuga mirando el cuadro.

"Así parece, pero ¿Como entraremos?" dijo Kenta.

Justó en ese instante el cuadro emitió una luz que hizo que el marco desapareciera "¡El marco!" dijeron los dos.

"Creo que podemos entrar" dijo Ryuga acercándose y logrando entrar al cuadro "¡Si, estoy dentro! vamos Kenta, dame tu mano" dijo extendiendo su mano mientras Kenta se acercaba.

"Ahí voy" respondió Kenta acercándose hasta que escuchó una voz llamándolo.

"_¿Kenta? hijo ¿estas_ _ahí?_" preguntaba una voz femenina.

"Esa voz..." Kenta volteó.

"Kenta..." llamó Ryuga con la voz alzada "No te preocupes, todo volverá a ser normal, solo toma mi mano"

"¿Mamá?" preguntó viendo como esa mujer entraba en el pasillo.

"¡Kenta!" dijo su madre corriendo hasta quedar a unos pasos de él "Gracias a Dios estas bien, tu padre y yo estábamos muy preocupados por ti" dijo.

"Kenta" volvió a llamar Ryuga "Ella no es real, es una ilusión, todo va a estar bien, vamos"

"Pe-pero..." trató de decir Kenta pero no pudo.

"Kenta ¿Qué te e dicho sobre no hablar con extraños?" dijo la madre de Kenta con el ceño fruncido.

"Mamá, el no es un extraño, es..." Kenta no podía terminar su frase por los nervios que comenzaban a formarse.

"Todo va a estar bien" seguía diciendo Ryuga "Ven conmigo".

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quieres volver a ver a tu padre y a tu madre"

La mente de Kenta ahora era un revoltijo con esas decisiones, así que cubrió su cabeza para tratar de evadir sus pensamientos. Cada vez ambas voces sonaban en su cabeza y era insoportable, Ryuga quien le decía que tomara su mano y así salir y su ¨madre¨ diciéndole que vaya con ella. Hasta que...

"¡Ryuga!" gritó Kenta tomando rápidamente la mano de Ryuga.

"¡Bien!" dijo Ryuga antes de tirarlo hasta dentro del cuadro. Luego de eso, todo se volvió blanco...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"¿Eh?" preguntó Kemta dentró de la galería normal a espaldas del Mundo fabricado "¿Qué estaba... haciendo antes?"

Al parecer Kenta había perdido todo recuerdo de ese mundo, otra cosa curiosa es que al parecer, no había pasado ni medio segundo en el tiempo de la vida real **(1)**

Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared y vio lo tardé de la hora "¡No puede ser! ¡Mis padres enloquecerán si no vuelvo con ellos!"

Anduvo caminando mientras buscaba a sus padres con la mirada, obviamente ignorando a las personas que le preguntaban "_¿Te perdiste?_" u otras cosas. Siguió hasta que se encontró con quien parecía ser (o más bien, era) Ryuga y estaba mirando la estatua de una gran rosa roja.

La curiosidad le ganó al peli verde y preguntó "Oye... ¿Qué estas viendo?"

"O, esta estatua solo me dio curiosidad" respondió Ryuga dándose un poco la vuelta "Dice que refleja el alma de algunos humanos puros o eso dicen...".

"Ya veo..." dijo Kenta.

"No se por qué, pero esta estatua me hace sentir medio raro..." dijo Ryuga antes de decidir irse a la salida "Bueno, adios Kenta..."

"¿Eh?" Kenta volteo confundido. Ryuga se detuvo en secó también confundido.

"¿Kenta? nunca oí ese nombre antes..." dijo en voz baja antes de que encontrara algo sedoso en su bolsillo "Espera, ¿Por qué tengo esto?" se volvió a Kenta "¿Es tuyo?"

"Si... gracias" dijo Kenta tomando la pañoleta "Creo que se me cayó antes y una pregunta... ¿como sabias mi nombre?"

"¿Ese es tu nombre?, en ese caso lo siento" se disculpó Ryuga "Creo que de repente se me vino a la mente" se levantó y pensó "_Pero... ese nombre SI lo oí antes... cuando..._" en ese momento todos los recuerdos de ese extraño mundo vinieron a su mente: desde que conoció a Kenta hasta lo sucedido con Yu y la falsa madre del niño "No puede ser... ¡Kenta!" dijo antes de abrazar fuertemente al niño **(2)**.

"¡Kenta, lo recuerdo! el mundo, los monstruos, Yu ¡Todo!" decía, al parecer contento "Por favor ¿No me digas que no lo recuerdas?".

Kenta no sabía que decir al respecto "Vamos Kenta, intenta recordarlo" dijo Ryuga tratando de refrescar la memoria del menor.

Luego de unos segundos, todos los recuerdos de ese mundo volvieron a la mente de Kenta "¿Ryuga...?" preguntó. Ryuga asintió y Kenta le devolvió el abrazo con algunas lágrimas de alegría "¡Ryuga! ¡Lo recuerdo!" dijo feliz.

"Dios mio, no puedo creer que escapamos de ahí" dijo Ryuga volviendose a levantar "Oye... sobre lo de la pañoleta, ¿puedo tenerla un tiempo más?... digo, para limpiarla, te la devolveré cuando lo haga"

"Claro" respondió Kenta antes de escuchar que su verdadera madre lo llamaba, ya era hora de irse "Me tengo que ir, creo que nos volveremos a ver algún día"

Ryuga negó con la cabeza "No, nada de creo, ¡Nos volveremos a ver!, porque esto es una promesa de reunión" dijo.

Kenta y Ryuga se despidieron y siguieron sus respectivos caminos, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Quien iba a pensar que de una aventura escalofriante cada uno habría logrado conseguir un nuevo amigo...

* * *

Un pequeño Yu caminaba en medio de la nada mientras lloraba un poco.

"_Yu..._" escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.

"¿Quien es?" preguntó, pronto en la distancia se pudo divisar a un hombre de cabello castaño, con lentes y usando un traje morado. Al verlo se sombró "¿Padre?" preguntó con la voz cortada por el llanto que aumentaba.

"Yu, eres tú" dijo Daidouji con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se agachaba un poco y extendía sus brazos.

"¡Padre!" gritó Yu feliz mientras corría hacía los brazos de aquel quien le había dado la vida en un comienzo...

* * *

**Yo: OMG! ¡Es mi primer fic terminado! me siento importante :'D**

**Zak: ya tu, niña importante, termina con esto.**

**Yo: ok ya... bueno voy a decir tres cosas: 1); decidí que al final, no voy a hacer mi fic de MFBeyblade inspirado en Yume nikki, nada personal, es solo que no tenía ideas para ello... 2); voy a avisar que durante las dos primeras semanas de Febrero no podre actualizar NADA ¿por qué?, pues, desde el 1 hasta el 16 de ese mes, me ire con mi familia a Rancagua para pasar unas vacaciones familiares, razón por la que no habra especial de San Valentín de mi parte, a menos que lo escriba en mi estancia ahí y que lo publique cuando llegue... y 3); estoy pensando seriamente en borrar "Plumas blancas y negras" ¿La razón? porque básicamente... me quedé sin ideas para ese fic, al principio tenía casi listo el quinto capítulo, pero tuvieron que formatear mi pc y no pude salvarlo y ni de chiste iba a volver a escribir cuatro mil palabras... luego de eso, mi cerebro se rindió con ese fic...**

**Ahora las aclaraciones:**

**(1)= no se si me expliqué bien, perdonen si me preocupo mucho por eso, pero yo me persigo mucho, si saben a que me refiero...**

**(2)= segunda vez que Ryuga me queda OOC, ¡Estoy creando el jodido apocalipsis!**

**Y pues, eso era todo, ojala hayan disfrutado este fic hasta el final, salu2**

**TD: haruhi-chan olvidó mencionar que aunque no pueda actualizar, aun estara pendiente de los reviews y las actualizaciones de los demas, ahora si, salu2**


End file.
